


The Hurt

by IWalkedWithZombine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkedWithZombine/pseuds/IWalkedWithZombine
Summary: Hudson and the Deputy have both been hurt.





	The Hurt

The Deputy sleeps infrequently, sometimes in the woods, sometimes in bunkers, and some lucky days in a bed. But when Hudson radios in, her voice shaky and angry, the Deputy comes running to Fall’s End, to Hudson’s claimed home on the main street.

 

Most of the time, the Deputy curls up around Hudson in bed, holding her while she works through whatever emotion is left over from John. Mostly its anger, sadness, but sometimes it's silent mourning. Mourning for what the Deputy never finds out, but she holds Hudson tight all the same.

 

Some nights Hudson doesn’t want someone to hold her. Instead she needs someone to listen. The Deputy drives her out of Fall’s End, to anywhere where Hudson can be as loud as she wants. The Deputy sits on the hood of the truck whiles Hudson, speaks, yells, whatever she needs, for as long she needs.

 

On some nights, when the Deputy crawls into Hudson’s bed, she kisses the Deputy, whispers in the Deputy's ear that she needs help her forget. So the Deputy undresses Hudson, slowly, leaving kisses where she feels shaky muscles. And when the morning comes, the Deputy wakes Hudson up with more kisses, gentle on her face, clearing the tears when needed.

 

Despite the time and intimacy, neither put a name to their relationship. It’s not that they don’t want to but they don’t need to. For all the chaos in Hope County, their unnamed relationship is a comfort. The Deputy isn't a fucked up piece of the puzzle in Joseph’s game and Hudson isn't a poor scarred victim of John. It works for them.

* * *

 

At first, it was Hudson who only needed the comfort. But as time went on, she saw something similar in herself in the Deputy. One night when she radios for the Deputy, it isn’t for Hudson’s sake. She hears of what horrors have happened in the Whitetail mountains, she knows of the Deputy’s guilt over killing Faith.

 

So when the Deputy arrives, Hudson sees her wide bloodshot eyes, haunted and scared. The Deputy crawls into bed but this time Hudson is the one holding, Hudson is the one kissing, Hudson is the one undressing.

 

It’s then that their relationship changes, where both of them understand that they are more than just warm bodies for each other. That doesn’t heal them or stop their pains. But when they are together they can forget, they can feel safe. And it works for them.


End file.
